


Say You Love Me

by weareallstoriesintheend_3



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, adam sackler x reader - Freeform, tiny smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareallstoriesintheend_3/pseuds/weareallstoriesintheend_3
Summary: Prompt: “Say that you love me.” “I love you. Rough day?” “I just needed to hear you say it.”(Prompt from @hecate-herself on Tumblr)Warnings: Hints of smut
Kudos: 1





	Say You Love Me

You trudge through the door to your apartment, dropping your bag and kicking off your heeled shoes with a gasp of relief. This day can fuck off. Sweat was beading at your hairline under the sweltering summer heat – climbing the three flights of stairs to get to your door was not what you needed right now. Dropping your keys on the dining table you hear a sudden hammering from the bedroom. You roll your eyes “What are you doing now?” you mutter out loud dragging your feet as you walk to the bedroom doorway.

Adam was hammering something into the wall, your eyes drift to the bed and you smile realising he was finally putting up that shelf you’d asked for. You watched him, muscles in his back flexing under his shirt that’s clinging to him with sweat. Biting your lip absentmindedly you watched him work, enjoying the hair at the nape of his neck sticking to him bringing attention to his long neck. He gives the hammer one last thump against the wall with a grunt and he turns to the bed where he’s placed a piece of wood that you presume will be the shelf. He stops, catching you leaning against the door frame watching him “Oh hey kid, look” He gestures wildly over his shoulder with the hammer.

You smile and nod back at him with heavy, sleepy eyes. “You ok?” he squints at you, plopping the hammer down onto the soft duvet cover. “Say that you love me” He doesn’t even take a breath before replying, “I love you. Rough day?” “I just needed to hear you say it.” You pushed yourself lightly away from the door frame with your shoulder and walked into the room, accidentally kicking a stray bit of wood on your way to him. He watched you walk around the bed and sit dramatically on the end of it. He picks the shelf up out of your way, propping it against the wall behind him. He jumps over the piles of scraps he’d made and lands with a thud in your eye line. Promptly dropping to his knees Adam runs his large hands up your thighs “Talk?” he posed. You shook your head not even looking up at him, enjoying the feel of his thumbs running circles over your thighs and under the seam of your shorts. Under the humid summer sun you still felt a chill run subtly up your spine. “I know what will make my girl feel better” he broke into a stupid grin and launched himself on top of you. He ran his fingers deeply into your sides, tickling you and laughing like a naughty child. “Adam!” you cried out, pushing on his chest and collapsing under his weight and the effort of your laughter “Adam, it’s too hot for this” “You mean you’re too hot for this” he kissed a bead of sweat that ran down your temple. “Come ooooon kid, get naked with me?” he whined kneeling between your legs on the bed and pulling his shirt roughly over his head. Hungry eyes ran down his delicious torso, drinking in the sheen of sweat that covered his pale skin “Maybe you’re the one that’s too hot” you giggled, reaching up to trace his hip bones with the tip of your finger.

He growled under his breath and collapsed back on top of you, knocking the air out of your lungs. “oof… OW!” you protested wriggling underneath him and pushing both of you further up the bed. He was planting kisses up and down your neck and biting your earlobe when he reached it “Adam…” you whispered. “I swear to fuck kid if you tell me it’s too hot again I’m going to tie you to this bed”

“Get the ice cubes?” you posed “That’ll cool me down” He smirked and leap to his feet heading for the kitchen, he pumped his arms in the air as he went. Just as he reached the doorway he skidded to a halt and turned to you, “I meant what I said” You raised a quizzical eyebrow. “I love you”


End file.
